


Remnants To Be (Season 2  and a half.)

by JustALittleBitCooler



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALittleBitCooler/pseuds/JustALittleBitCooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariam Thomson was just a normal girl! She wanted to be a normal girl! But when everything she knows and loves is torn away from her, and she suffered extensive injuries, Torchwood can do nothing to help.</p>
<p>A/N: This is takes place between seasons 2 & 3, because I believe there should be more substance between the two.  It's a whole season of Torchwood; 13 episodes, new aliens, new characters, and a proper conclusion. Then I'll wrap it nice and tight with a good prophecy like all of the Doctor Who/Torchwood seasons. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \---IMPORTANT!---
> 
> This is the second draft, and not edited yet. It will not be the neatest prologue one has laid eyes on.

Mariam felt nothing for a long time. She couldn't see, feel, taste, or smell anything. It almost drove her mad, the lack of existence. “Mariam.” A voice echoed into her darkness. Mariam paused. “Hello?” She asked. The voice was silent for a long time. “Learn. You need to learn.” It said. “Learn what?” Mariam asked.

Then it began. It taught her things that she first thought she'd never need to know. Chemistry, biology, robotics, science, history, and math. It filled her head with so much knowledge Mariam felt as if she'd explode. It didn't even tell her it just filled her head with knowledge.

Over time, the darkness became a dark red. The red became a burnt orange, and the orange became a yellow. Then, it turned to white. Then she could smell! Fresh lilacs. She knew the scent. Mariam thought for a moment... Christmas! She remembered; Christmas at the colonies - Everything glittered that day. Mariam had damaged her biotic, she had to go in for treatment.

When she woke up, there was lilacs on her bedside table. Jack had given them to her. That man and things he cant have. He must be insane if he thinks Mariam would throw away her title for a dashing working class captain... Would she?

It was the most odd sensation; A tingling in her once numb torso. Over time, it intensified. Spreading over her stomach and onto her shoulders, feeling more and more akin to stinging. Then, wave after wave, Mariam began to burn alive.

For an hour she felt this way, this burning until even that began to fade. Mariam's eyes shot open; staring at the world around her in blissful numbness. She lacked her words, or reason to use them. A nurse padded into the room, in a bright blue uniform. She looks so silly!

“You're awake Ms!” The girl said in a – welsh? - accent. She investigated some of the equipment while Mariam looked on in utter silence. “Okay then.” The nurse mumbled. “I'll be going, now.” She shuffled awkwardly out of the room.

The door opened five minutes later to reveal a man in a suit. He walked casually to Mariam's side to observe her. Mariam was tempted to say “Piss off” or something to that degree. Mariam sat in uncomfortable silence with him. “Hello.” He said, in a welsh accent. “You caused quite the ruckuss out there.” He finished his statement on an almost cold note. He pulled out a notepad and pen from somewhere on his really old-fashioned clothing. A notepad? Seriously? She must be on a planet of old-timers. He reminded Mariam of Jack. Jack wore ancient clothing. Mariam sighed, and winced. “Can you speak? Say something?” The man asked. Mariam put all her focus on shaking her head. Perfect! The man sighed. “Well... I guess that would conclude our interview, then.” With that, he strolled out of the room. Prick.

For now, Mariam pressed her heavy head into her pillow. Can somebody fresh from a coma nap? Yes, they definitely can. Mariam fell into deep sleep.


	2. New Things Part One (Realizations, and Truths)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariam realizes just what she's gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second draft with minor line editing. Tell me if you see anything off kilter.
> 
> This is the first chapter displaying real dialogue. I am not particularly familiar with british, or welsh speaking patterns. Samuel is british. Mariam is not. 
> 
> I can mimic the way Ianto, and Gwen speak. I cant formulate my own patterns.

Mariam gently set her tray down on a table nearby, she opened her backpack; thumbing through the books inside. When she came upon the book in question, she tugged on it ever-so-carefully until it came loose. Mariam took it up into her hands, and set it down onto the table. Her books had to be pristine. Mariam carefully opened the hardcover of the textbook, and peered inside. “’Robots and their components’? You’re getting fancy, Thomson!” Samuel glided casually into the seat across from Mariam, grinning broadly. Samuel always had real smiles. “Yeah, I guess.” Mariam muttered, carefully reading the text. “Where did you get them, anyway?” Samuel asked. Mariam reached for her absent highlighter.

“Sammy, could you fetch me my highlighter?” Mariam asked, holding her finger where she wanted to highlight. Samuel dipped down and unzipped several of Mariam’s pouches before finding the pen. “So?” He asked, holding the bright pink utensil up to Mariam’s face. “So, what?” Mariam answered with another question. She carefully highlighted the text, and set the pen down. “Where did you get those?” Samuel replied, sliding back into his seat. “Oh, just some welsh dude in a suit. Asked me what I wanted, I told him textbooks, and he gave me textbooks. Not too difficult a concept.” Mariam said, returning to her text. Samuel was quiet for a long time, eying Mariam carefully. “…and why exactly is that ‘dude in a suit’ so… interested in you?” He asked.

Mariam was quiet for a long time, hand lying dead beside the book. “He’s just a visitor.” Mariam muttered. She closed her book, and slid it to the side. “Okay, then.” Samuel said; sighing. The two sat eating in silence for a long time. “Did you hear?” Mariam asked, dipping a chip into her ketchup. “Hear what?” Samuel looked up from his food, and stared at Mariam. “I’m getting out tomorrow.” Mariam replied coolly. She could see Samuel’s eyes flit back to the day he got shot. Mariam had just begun to relearn how to speak when he raced through the doors on a stretcher; bleeding intensely.

It was about the time Ianto began to stop by; trying to weasel information out of Mariam. It soon became clear that Mariam would not give him anything. If she was going to give information to anybody, it would be his boss. It’s her way, or no way.

“Nice.” Samuel whistled his approval, startling Mariam from her trance. “What are you going to do when you get out of here?” Mariam paused at the question. What was she going to do when she got out of here? “Chips, tv, and retail.” Mariam said, balancing on the back two legs of her chair. Samuel scoffed. “What now, mom?” Mariam snapped. “You wake up from a coma, go through treatment, and then go into retail? You’d think a near-death experience would make you more ambitious.” Samuel explained. Mariam rolled her eyes, and let herself fall back onto all fours.

Then her phone vibrated in her pocket. “Oh. I have to get that.” Mariam commented, slipping the item in question out of her clothing. She flipped it open, and held it up to her ear. “Hello?” Mariam said, tapping her fingernails idly against the tabletop. “Hello.” Ianto replied. Of course. Him again. “Boss. Outside the hospital.” Ianto said it as if it were a simple matter. “How about you meet me in the lobby, or not at all?” Mariam ordered, and promptly hung up.

There Samuel sat, gawking at her. “How does anybody put up with you?” He asked. “They don’t. That’s why you’re so sexy.” Mariam replied seductively. She watched in utter bemusement as he turned beet red. To top that, Mariam leaned in, and pecked him on the lips. “Good luck, love.” She whispered into his mouth. Then with that, Mariam pickup up her bag, and darted off.

-*-*-

The elevator doors glide open slowly; much too slowly for Mariam’s preference. She trotted out, and into the much larger room full of bleeding, and coughing people. Gross. Mariam pressed a cloth to her mouth. The last thing she needed was some terminal disease. Mariam shuffled into the lobby, and looked around for her visitors.

After a long while of nothing, two men strolled in. Ianto - of course - and some man in a long, gray coat. Mariam half walked half skipped towards them. “Hey, Ianto! Brought your boyfriend?” Mariam grinned, referring to this time’s obvious homophobia; despite what they all say. “Wait - you told her?” The man in the coat stopped Ianto in place. That voice… “Jack?!” Mariam gasped. “Give it to me.”

Jack blinked a couple times. “What do you mean?” He asked. “Vortex manipulator. Now. I want to go home. Jack, this isn’t funny.” Mariam ordered. Jack flipped open his wrist strap, and pressed a few buttons. “It doesn’t work.” He replied. “T-then…” Mariam stuttered. Musing in stone cold silence, the boys left her in peace.

No vortex manipulator. No Jack. No help. No home. Mariam’s hands shook violently. A long moment passed before Ianto spoke. “Mariam, you’ll be living with one of our co-workers.” He said. “Gwen Cooper.” Mariam steadied herself, forcing away the tears in her eyes. “M-meet me. T-this time t-tomorrow.” Mariam’s voice shook. “I have to… Have-ta…” Mariam bolted in the other direction; feeling nauseas. She can never go home.

-*-*-

Mariam closed the door behind her, and broke down into tears. Sobbing violently. Tears seemed more normal than not. Everything was gone. Jack, her father, her life, her fun, her tech… her… home. Home was gone forever. Mariam slammed the floor underneath her with her palms. It wasn’t fair! It wasn’t… It…

Mariam looked up through the haze of tears. Her bed… her bathroom… her medicine laying neglected on her bedside table… a large blue box lying expectantly on her bed. Mariam stumbled to her feet, and weakly strode towards the item. She slowly lifted the lid, and tossed it to the side sloppily.

Inside were several articles of clothing; folded neatly atop one another. Now she was alone with a new outfit. Oddly, that made Mariam feel ever-so-slightly better. She plucked out a couple outfits, and examined them. Not that bad. Still looked ancient, though.

Mariam re-folded the clothing and placed it back into the box. She was too tired to try them on. Mariam set the large container down on the floor, and crawled into bed. All Mariam needed was sleep… Right?

Right?


End file.
